


Red Hot Blue Jeans

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred has a kink for Ludwig in some good ol' American blue jeans, Germerica - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, a writhing Ludwig, blowjob, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig just looked really, really good in those jeans.





	Red Hot Blue Jeans

The fabric of Ludwig’s jeans stuck to his skin in the most uncomfortable way as his body grew hot and sweaty. He knew he shouldn’t have worn them--loose jeans were already a hassle, let alone ones that molded perfectly against his form. There was no room for his skin to breathe, and he hated how the material rubbed against his slick thighs, how it clung to them and made it difficult to move. God, he just wanted them off!

“Alfred,” he pleaded, and he couldn’t help but blame that man for the situation he was in. Why did he have to stare at Ludwig like _that_ all day? Alfred was horrible at hiding his true emotions, and the moment Ludwig walked into the living room, all dressed and ready to go to the market, Alfred’s gaze immediately latched onto the way his jeans squeezed against his thighs just right, accentuating his ass and waist in a delightful manner. Ludwig had to take some responsibility though; he should have known what he was getting himself into when he pulled those wretched pants on. He was just as guilty as Alfred.

His lips parted in a gasp as cold hands slithered their way underneath his shirt, smoothing over his stomach until his chest was exposed to the air conditioned room. If his nipples weren’t hard before, they definitely were now as the heat of his body clashed with the chilled temperature. And god, were they sensitive--he jolted every time Alfred’s palms brushed against the little buds of skin.

“Can I take this off?” Alfred whispered against his jaw, tugging on the hem of Ludwig’s shirt that was already pushed up to his collarbone.

“ _Please_.”

And finally Ludwig was given some release from the terrible heat. There was still the problem with his jeans, but that was for another time, because right now, all the attention was on his upper body, Alfred working very hard on turning his skin a blushing red.

Wet lips locked onto his jaw again, sucking and pulling. Ludwig arched his head back onto the couch pillow he rested on, giving Alfred more access to his skin. His fingers latched onto dark curls, guiding Alfred’s hot mouth to the parts that drove him wild. He whispered encouraging words, “there,” and “lower-- _oh!_ ” Alfred listened with open ears, knowing exactly where to go when Ludwig turned his head this way and that.

Ludwig tried to return the favor, showing his appreciation for Alfred’s meticulous care by attempting to rub the love handles sticking out from Alfred’s shirt. But his hands were swatted away.

“No,” Alfred murmured straight into his ear, and Ludwig shivered, “Just relax.”

And Ludwig nodded, dropping his hands immediately and allowing his body to unwind. He even closed his eyes, giving Alfred his complete trust. He did not disappoint.

Those same hands once again rubbed along his chest, and he felt the couch cushions move as Alfred shifted his weight. He settled between Ludwig’s thighs, Ludwig spreading and placing one foot on the ground beside the couch to make more room. Then warm breath whisked across Ludwig’s cheek, and he turned his head, connecting with a pair of soft lips.

He opened himself up to be devoured by Alfred immediately. It wasn’t much of a battle; Ludwig’s tongue was laxed, completely useless against Alfred’s own greedy muscle. He let Alfred take what he wanted, because he knew what Alfred wanted wasn’t beyond his boundaries. He never took what Ludwig didn’t want to give, but Ludwig had to admit--he was just about ready to give Alfred everything. The way his tongue slid against his own and explored the deeper corners of his mouth left him breathless, and he couldn’t help the moan that crawled from his throat and into Alfred’s awaiting mouth when rough hands gripped his hips and guided them into a slow grind.

They moved in rhythm, molding together as one. Ludwig would thrust upward, only for Alfred to drive his hips forward and bury him into the couch. Their lips never parted unless they needed to breathe, and they soon needed to break more often as they panted along with each pump of their hips.

Ludwig began to really loathe the jeans. They were too tight now, and the heat trapped inside the rough material was unbearable. He wanted them off, but it seemed Alfred had other plans.

He pulled his mouth from Ludwig’s with a wet smack, and at a snail’s pace, traveled down his body. Ludwig’s chest was bombarded with slimy kisses, hands tweaking his perceptive nipples again. But it didn’t last very long this time, because Alfred continued his move downward, past a soft abdomen and ticklish ribs. He paused at Ludwig’s belly button, placing one sweet kiss atop the skin right above it. He even blew some raspberries, and Ludwig looked down at him slight annoyance. Alfred simply gave him a goofy grin.

But it was all serious again as Alfred moved past that same belly button to the blond hairs poking out of the hem of Ludwig’s gorgeous jeans. And then suddenly everything was slow again--agonizingly slow.

Ludwig whined at the kisses right above his navel. The leg that still lied on the couch, between Alfred’s body and the back pillows, was restless. The one thing Ludwig hated about couches was that there was no room to spread his legs when lying down. On a bed, he could spread as far and wide as he could, but he couldn’t do that here! It was infuriating--he wanted so badly to feel the stretch of his thighs and groin. He wanted to showcase all he had to Alfred, and he made his grievances known with noisy whines and whimpers.

Alfred stopped his ministrations to stare at Ludwig’s pleading face. At first, Ludwig thought he was going to continue teasing him, but suddenly Alfred moved to the ground, and he pulled on Ludwig’s legs. How easy it was for Alfred to move his body left his heart pounding in his chest, and he found himself lying slightly diagonal on the couch. It was at just the right angle to free his leg from being pressed up against the back cushions of the couch, and with his other foot still on the ground, he now had enough room to properly reveal himself to Alfred.

And speaking of Alfred…. Ludwig’s body tingled in excitement at the position he was in. Alfred was kneeling between Ludwig’s legs, one hand on each thigh to keep them open. There was a sly smirk adorning those powerful lips, and Ludwig’s spread legs began to quiver.

“You look so good in these, babe,” Alfred breathed, eyes half lidded with lust. He smoothed his hands along the rough fabric, occasionally squeezing and kneading Ludwig’s strong thighs. The jeans were so tight on his spread legs, and Alfred nearly drooled at the outline of Ludwig’s….

“God,” Alfred leaned in, a sudden wave of suffocating heat hitting his face, like he had just opened up an oven that had been cooking his favorite pie, “I could just….” And he didn’t even finished his sentence as he buried his face in Ludwig’s groin in one swift movement.

Even though Ludwig was clothed, the sudden pressure against his heat, and the fact that the pressure wasn’t Alfred’s hips, but rather his _face_ , caused Ludwig to cry out. His hands twitched beside his head; he didn’t know what to do with them. Alfred was driving him crazy, delicately hitting all the spots that made his system shut down, and now rubbing his face against his groin and squeezing the powerful thighs he held open. It was just one, big, giant tease, and Ludwig just wanted Alfred to _take him_ already.

“Please,” he begged, tossing his head back and forth, “Please, _please_.” He unconsciously moved his hips, grinding against Alfred, who didn’t stop him. He needed more friction, he needed to get out of these jeans and into Alfred’s—

As if he could read Ludwig’s mind, Alfred mouthed the button of Ludwig’s pants. His hand took over while he teased the zipper, rubbing and pressing against Ludwig’s swollen groin.

“Alfred, please, just—!” Ludwig couldn’t even finish his sentence, and he let out a sob of frustration. He needed him. He needed his lips, his tongue, the warmth of his mouth. He couldn’t think straight because of it, and he pressed himself into that traitorous hand, wishing he was freed, wishing it wasn’t just a hand.

And then finally he heard the snap of a button and the brief hiss of a zipper.

He gasped as he felt cool air between his legs, and he looked down to see that, finally, he was out.

Alfred stared for a while, and Ludwig waited in anticipation for the moment Alfred tugged the jeans off along with his underwear. But it never happened. And any questions on why escaped Ludwig’s mind when Alfred wrapped his arms underneath each thigh and dipped forward.

A few swipes of that demonic tongue, and Ludwig was in a daze. His breathing was erratic, and he covered his brow with a forearm, the other hand reaching behind the arm of the sofa and digging into the soft material. Everything those treacherous lips did made his abdomen twitch and spaz. Ludwig’s entire body was on fire--the tension from his muscles clenching together burned, but Ludwig paid it no mind. His thoughts were on one area, and on one pair of lips.

A long, languid lick and Ludwig let out an embarrassing mewl. He was usually always quiet, too preoccupied to make a sound. But he felt out of control. His body just did what it wanted, and that included his voice. He couldn’t stop the moans ripping from his throat, especially when Alfred wrapped his mouth around the very tip of where Ludwig was most sensitive. It was all too much, but not nearly enough at the same time. He wanted more. He needed more!

His hips took control once more, moving at a slow pace. Alfred made no move to stop them, only opening his mouth wider to take what Ludwig’s hips wanted so desperately to give. But no matter how far they thrusted upwards, it just wasn’t enough! Ludwig was growing restless, constantly changing the position of his hands, trying to find something to hold onto. There was nothing but the couch to grab, and his muscles screamed from tensing up for too long. His hips bucked off rhythm, searching for more constricted heat but coming just short of it. Ludwig couldn’t take it any longer, and he cried out.

“Please! Please, please, please--” His mind suddenly switched to what felt natural, and German tore from his throat, sobbing out _bitte_ over and over along with curt phrases, begging, _pleading_ for Alfred to stop this awful teasing. But he was only met with more frustration as suddenly Alfred held his hips down, and Ludwig was left out in the cold open air once more.

Ludwig looked down, his steely gaze connecting with Alfred’s mischievous ones. Ludwig’s eyes were wet from welled up, frustrated tears, face flushed a glowing red. His hair was a mess from tugging on gelled strands and whipping his head back and forth, and his lips were bitten up and swollen. He stared helplessly at Alfred, begging, pleading, and shaking. Alfred smirked, and he lifted Ludwig’s heavy legs until they rested on his shoulders. His face was so close, and he breathed on the throbbing area that Ludwig so desperately wanted him to devour. A few tense seconds went by, Alfred teasing with hot breaths and leering eyes, and then finally, _finally_ \--

Ludwig arched his back, nearly choking on the moan that crawled from deep within his chest. His feverish thighs widened at the heat that wrapped completely around him, swallowing him whole. Again, his hips acted on their own and rolled into that hot mouth, and again, Alfred didn’t hold him back. Instead, he dove his head down with each pump, allowing Ludwig to go deeper, and deeper. Ludwig never thrusted too hard or too fast, giving Alfred free reign just like Alfred gave him. And Alfred would reward him with a deep suck, shoving his nose into blond pubic hairs, forcing a loud wail from Ludwig’s lips. The sound made Alfred’s own pants feel tight around his crotch, and he moaned around the hot and heavy flesh in his mouth, loving the way Ludwig’s jean-cladded thighs quivered around his shoulders. Alfred would never admit this to anyone, but between Ludwig’s delicious legs was his favorite spot to be. Ludwig was always so hot, his juicy thighs radiating heat so powerful that Alfred almost suffocated. And his groin...god, it was like a sauna. It was steamy and blazing hot, baking Alfred’s face until his skin was flushed a deep red. It overwhelmed him, engulfed all his senses in boiling and sweltering passion. Alfred could taste Ludwig, smell him, feel him, and _hear_ him. It was just Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig, surrounding him and smothering him until all he wanted to do was take.

So he sucked and swallowed, meeting every slow buck of Ludwig’s hips with his mouth. He engulfed everything Ludwig gave him, even the wanton cries of pleasure. He continued even when his jaw began to hurt and his throat felt raw. Ludwig had something that he wanted, and he was so close to having it. The way Ludwig swelled against the walls of his mouth, sliding against his tongue over and over--he was close, so, so close.

And then Alfred plunged forward as Ludwig thrusted up, pushing forward until his lips were blocked by boiling skin and coiled pubes. Ludwig threw his head back in a prolonged groan, releasing what Alfred worked so hard to get.

Ludwig curled inward, digging the heels of his feet in Alfred’s back and gripping the curls of his hair, pushing his face further between his thighs as Alfred gulped everything down. It was searing white, burning the inside of Alfred’s mouth as it trickled down his throat. He let Ludwig buck into his mouth uncontrollably, pumping what was left of his orgasm. Ludwig’s mouth hung open in a silent scream, his eyes clenched tight as his entire body convulsed and twitched. And then suddenly it was over, and Ludwig flopped back down onto the couch. His legs fell from Alfred’s shoulders like two limp noodles, and he shivered when he felt Alfred pull away.

Alfred wiped his mouth, and he admired his work. Ludwig laid awkwardly on the couch, completely spread out. His chest was slick with sweat, and he was so red it almost looked like he had a sunburn. His breaths came out in quick pants, his stomach still slightly twitching with each exhale. The pleasure slowly dispersed, and now Ludwig was just hot and sore. His poor muscles were strained, and he groaned when Alfred peeled away those cursed jeans until he was completely naked.

After helping Ludwig position himself comfortably on the couch, Alfred leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Ludwig’s sweaty forehead.

“I think you’ve killed me,” Ludwig mumbled, and Alfred’s chuckles vibrated against his feverish skin.

He pulled away and brushed some loose hair strands from Ludwig’s eyes. “How about tonight you avenge your death, hm?”

Ludwig smiled, grabbing Alfred’s hand and brushing his lips across his knuckles before turning his head away. His eyes drooped, and he fell asleep feeling like he had just gotten his entire soul sucked out of him. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be recharged by tonight.


End file.
